The wand chooses the wizard
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: It's James Sirius Potter turn to get his wand. What would his wand be? Would it be easier than His father's choosing or not? The one shot is part of TTA universe sort of a sequel to Muggle relatives but can be read as a stand-alone story.


My name is not J.K Rowling and I'm not from England so I don't own Harry Potter also English is not my first Language

Author's notes: This one-shot is in the same universe as 's events happen after Muggle relatives and as the other story it can be read as a stand-alone story

The wand chooses the wizard

It was a tradition for every eleven witches or wizard in Britan to go to Olivander before he or she goes to Hogwarts and buy their wands. That was what the Potter family was doing today the oldest Potter child James Sirius Potter had turned eleven and gotten his Hogwarts letter he and his siblings were very excited mostly because he was the first of the innate family to go there.

They met George and Angelina Weasley and Bill and Fleur Weasley with their sons(their older daughters were out with friends) the three couples were the only ones in their big family to have children starting Hogwarts that year.

Harry seriously pitied the teacher with the three of them together at Hogwarts and possibly at the same house, they were trouble. After all the three of them where known as the new Marauders.

"Hey James Sirius," said Fred everyone called James by both of his names if you didn't you were for a trip to the hospital because only his father called him James

Louis his other cousin just nodded at him. Harry and the others had decided a long time ago that James was Prong's in this generation, Fred the second was Padfoot while Louis was Moony at least this generation of Marauders would have to feel the betrayal like the last generation had and that made them happy enough that even Molly had turned a blind eye to some of their pranks(sometimes) .

They decided to enter the shop together"Ah two other Weasleys and a Potter finally, "Ollivander said sounding amused but just in this generation, he had seen a lot of Wesleys.

They decided that Fred would go first, then Louis and then James mostly because he experience Harry had with finding his wand.

Fred and Louis's wand we easy to find. Fred's wand was similar to that of his late uncle and namesake while Louis's was similar to his Uncle Charlie's and then it came James turns expecting something like it happened with himself Harry braced himself for the long wait.

They were surprised when the first wand given to him did not work at all so they all turned to Ollivander for answers except for Harry who had been there when Teddy went to buy his wand and had seen the exact same thing happening.

"What does this mean?" asked Ginny frowning

"It seems young here already has a wand who has chosen him," said the old wandmaker

"I don't have a wand," said the oldest Potter child pouting slightly something he would deny to his dying day

"I do"everyone turned to look at Harry

From the Mokeskin pouch which Hagrid had given to him for his seventeen birthday and he kept to this day his most prized possessions, he took out a wand the wand that once upon a time had belonged to his godfather.

Olivander took the wand and studied it"Ah I remember this wand very well almost as well as I remember your dear boy"

"Why?" asked Angelina

"This wand belonged to Sirius Black I remember really well because this wand was so different from the wands that usually chose members of the Black family." he said"Go ahead try it, young Potter"

The second the wand touched his hand everyone knew that that was his chosen wand.

Most children would have been upset with having a second-hand wand But James was perfectly happy with it

"It's perfect," said James smiling he knew how hard it was for his father to separated from things that had belonged to their uncles Sirius and Remus so it meant a lot for him also it meant that he was in possession of something that had once belonged to one of his heroes.

Harry smiled and thought _"It seems even dead Sirius is trying to protect my family"_

If only he knew the real extent and how true what he thought was.


End file.
